


Claudia Won't Admit She's In Love

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Disney Parody, Disney References, Disney Songs, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Disney AU going strong with some help from our favorite Auditores.
Relationships: Claudia Auditore da Firenze & Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Claudia Auditore da Firenze/Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Claudia Auditore da Firenze/Yusuf Tazim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Claudia Won't Admit She's In Love

“Must you be so stubborn?” The smirk could be heard in his voice and Claudia didn’t need to turn around to know Ezio was leaning against the door, arms crossed, watching her watch the…training. “Just admit it.”  
Growling, Claudia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Turning her head the direction she’d rolled her eyes, the younger Auditore stalked back towards, well, anything else. Annoyance tinted her cheeks, and she felt she could breathe fire from how hot her breath was. Who did he think he was? Telling her what she could and couldn’t admit. Admit? No, no, think. Consider. Fantasize?   
“Claudia! Come on!” Ezio jogged to reach her, but when she whipped her head and gave him her deadliest stare, the Master Assassin paused where he was. Raising his hands for peace and keeping his feet pointed the way they’d come, in case he required a speedy exit, Ezio quickly said, “It’s not secret the two of you have gotten closer, and I know Yusuf is a wonderful man. Only the best for my little sister. You don’t need it, but you have my entire support.”  
“You don’t understand.” Claudia groaned, dropping her tense shoulders. Ezio relaxed, if only for a moment.  
“What’s not to like?” He grinned. “He’s a master Assassin. He’s kind, handsome, and funny. Didn’t you say you liked funny guys? And I know he’s crazy about you. Why don’t you give this a chance. Love is-”  
Claudia snapped. Clenching her fists, she span around and stalked off. “I’m not in love.”  
“Oh ho ho.” Ezio laughed, growing boldened at the tint in her cheeks, the way she was unable to meet his eye, and her pout. He recognized this look from their youth. The look Claudia wore when he was right about something, and she didn’t like what he had to say. “Aren’t you?” He jogged after her just as she began,  
“If there’s a price for rotten judgment. I guess I’ve already won that.”  
“This won’t be like the other times!” Ezio chimed, but her voice was too strong.  
“No man is worth the aggravation.” Claudia tossed her hair. “That’s ancient history. Been there, done that.”  
A plan formulating, Ezio kept up with her. Turning her around the corner, he sang, “Who you think you’re kidding? He’s the earth and heaven to ya.” They’d entered back into the sparring ring. When her eyes landed on Yusuf, laughing his jovial laugh and sparring with a pair of novices, Claudia’s face went red up to her cheeks. “Try to keep it hidden, sister, I can see right through ya. Girl, you can’t conceal it. I know how you feel, and who you're thinking of.”  
Pushing her brother away, she turned back. Closing her eyes, she waved away the sparring scene. “No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.”  
Ezio took her hand and turned it to fan herself. Copying his pose, he fluttered his lids comically. “You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh.”  
Fighting her chuckle at her brother’s antics, Claudia took her hand back and pointed a finger at him. “It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love.” The sparring ring erupted into cheers, and the Auditore turned to see Yusuf bow humbly as his crew clapped him on the back and cheered his triumph. “I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out.” The sparring had now introduced throwing knives. Yusuf quickly removed his shirt. Ezio let out a whistle and Claudia averted her eyes. “My head is screaming, ‘Get a grip, girl! Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out. Ohhh…”  
Ezio shouldered her softly in rhythm. “You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, I’m not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling.”

Claudia stomped her foot and shook her head childishly. “Oh, no.”

Ezio squeezed her cheeks. “Face it like a grown-up.” Dancing away from her slapping hands, he continued his song. “When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?”

Claudia glared at her brother. “No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no.” Facing her from the other side of the courtyard, Yusuf smiled and waved. 

Claudia gulped, and Ezio whispered, “Give up, give in. Check the grin; you're in love.”

As if unaware that she’d been grinning and waving back, Claudia grabbed her raised hand. Betrayed and too fearful to leave it alone, she held it and turned back to her brother. “This scene won’t play, I won't say I'm in love.”

At this, a collective “Awww” from the crowd caught their attention. Yusuf had thrown his daggers all at once, catching the board across the courtyard and creating a heart. 

Ezio propped one finger under Claudia’s chin and closed her mouth. She slapped his hand away as he sang, “You're doin' flips. Read my lips, you're in love.”

“You’re way off base, I won't say it.” Claudia grabbed his face and shoved him away. “Get off my case, I won't say it!”

“Claudia, don't be proud!” Ezio tapped one shoulder than danced away from she could hit him. Tapping the other, he sneered, “It's okay, you're in love!” 

Annoyed beyond belief, Claudia turned around to fight her brother, and found the street empty. A gentle tapping at her shoulder sparked the decision to introduce her brother to her fist, Claudia spun around. Her growl died at her lips. “Ohhh...” Gentle seafoam eyes peered down at her from under long lashes, and Yusuf looked between the rose he cradled delicately between his fingers and her eyes. Smiling softly, he slowly opened his hand and waited. Placing her hand within his, Claudia found herself entranced as he lifted her hand to lips, kissed it, and placed the rose in it. He looked like he wanted to say more, but an Assassin called for him, so he left her with a smile, his eyes drinking her in as he jogged away. Placing the rose at her nose to hide her grin spreading ear to ear and inhaling the sweet scent, Claudia sang softly into its petals, “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love.”

Peering from the rooftop and finding his place was not presently here, Ezio headed towards the city, knowing it was time he paid a certain booklover a visit.


End file.
